goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
MUGEN
MUGEN is a computer game, where different fighters beat each other up. This game also has assist trophies, custom moves and final smashes. When going against unlockable characters, to unlock them you have to defeat them by pinning him or her for the 3 count. Assist trophy characters *Dumbo *Guido *Young Simba *Cassie the Dragon *Riptor *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) *Kaiser Nazario *Woody Woodpecker *Kooky Von Koopa *Fangface the Werewolf *Carol (Where The Wild Things Are (2009)) *Casey Kelp (How to Unlock: *Seaberry Delight (How to Unlock: *Nowi (How to Unlock: *Roll Light (How to Unlock: *Sheeta (Castle In The Sky) (How to Unlock: *Lyndis (How To Unlock: Complete Event 12: Ike's Adventure) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Amigo *Aiai *Beat *Ulala * * * * * * * * * * Pokemon that come out from Poke Balls: *Pyroar (Male) *Donphan *Chatot *Kecleon *Delphox *Gardevoir *Incineroar *Mewtwo *Snorlax *Tapu Koko *Fennekin *Chespin *Deoxys *Solgaleo *Lunala *Xerneax *Yveltal *Mimikyu *Palkia *Giratina *Keldeo *Latios And Latias *Entei *Suicune *Ho-oh *Lugia *Groudon *Kyogre *Raqueza *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Victini *Tapu Lele *Tapu Bulu *Tapu Fini * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vetrans: *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Princess Rosalina *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Lily Crumpington *MrEmperorCJ *Lunick *George *Lizzie *Ralph *Larry *Chiro *Oobi *Yugo (Wakfu) *UD (Chuck's Choice) *Lizard King *Duckbill King *Elephant King *Reggie (Free Birds) *Bing Bong *Classified *Sharptooth *Chanticleer *Aslan *Freddy Ferret *Hank (Finding Dory) *Cyber Woo *Lucina *Astro Boy *Hulk *Monica *Bendy the Devil *Alice Angel *Dark Bowser *Randy (Big Nate) *Jimmy De Santa *King Garon *Miguel Rivera *Héctor *Imelda *Ernesto de la Cruz *Shinx *Phanpy *Archen *Treecko *Buzzwole *Pheremosa *Stakataka *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Villager *Dood (Doodlez) *Paty *Rafa *Dr. Xaropé *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Newcomers: *The Georginator *Lady Maud *Arle Nadja *Billy Hatcher *Alex Kidd *NiGHTS *Erika Dawson *Zara Dawson *Annabelle Dawson *Shimajiro Shimano *Mimirin Midohara *Zota Ikeno *Torippii Sorano *Sakurako Koinuma *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Kento Koshiba *Senichi Tanaka *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobyashi *Satomi Hiroyuki *Yasuko Minamoto *Tamasaburo Hyodo *Katsumi Tachibana *Kumakki Mashiro *Kazuo Matsukata *Būta Tonda *Kanta Kabayama *Monta Kimura *Usagi Komatsu *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Dragon Justus *Alex the Lion *Horton the Elephant *Blu *Rango *Nick Wilde *Link *Toon Link *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Black Panther *Black Widow *Captain America *Captain Marvel *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Dormammu *Gamora *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Magneto *M.O.D.O.K. *Nova *Phoenix *Rocket Raccoon *Sentinel *She-Hulk *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Storm *Super-Skrull *Taskmaster *Thanos *Thor *Ultron *Venom *Winter Soldier *Wolverine *X-23 *Akuma *Amaterasu *Arthur *Crimson Viper *Chris Redfield *Chun-Li *Dante *Felicia *Firebrand *Frank West *Hsien Ko *Jill *Jedah Dohma *Mike Haggar *Monster Hunter *Morrigan Aensland *Nathan Spencer *Nemesis *Phoenix Wright *Ryu *Sigma *Spencer *Strider Hiryu *Trish *Tron Bonne *Vergil *Viewtiful Joe *Wesker *X *Zero *Alice *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Mtoto *Kambuni *Kwato *Gumba *Shauku *Spark Mandrill *Flame Mammoth *Storm Eagle *Sting Chameleon *Armored Armadillo *Launch Octopus *Boomer Kuwanger *Chill Penguin *Wire Sponge *Flame Stag *Morph Moth *Magna Centipede *Crystal Snail *Bubble Crab *Wheel Gator *Overdrive Ostrich *Brave Heart Lion *Playful Heart Monkey *Cozy Heart Penguin *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Swift Heart Rabbit *Bright Heart Raccoon *Loyal Heart Dog *Proud Heart Cat *Gentle Heart Lamb *Treat Heart Pig *Geon *Woo *Astro Guy *Rocky *Poison Ghost *Beetle Mania *Megazord *Wendigomon *Grim Matchstick *Marth *Ike *Aine Yūki *Samus Aran *Shulk *Female/Male Corrin Unlockable characters: (Unlockable after fulfilling some conditions such as Survival mode, Event matches, Arcade mode, or VS mode) *Iris (Megaman X4) (How to Unlock: *Giffany (How to Unlock: *Dark Magician Girl (How to Unlock: *Azura (How to Unlock: Complete Event 6: Lunick's Adventure, Survive 40 or more matches with Storm Eagle or play 40 smash matches) *Annet Myer (How to Unlock: *Maria Posada (How to Unlock: Clear 100 man smash) *Ranamon (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Bowser Jr., survive 25 or more matches as Bubble Crab, or play 25 smash matches) *Female/Male Kana (How to Unlock: Complete Arcade mode as Lunick or play Smash Run 1 time) *Shigure (How to Unlock: Complete Event 8: It's past your bedtime) *Dwyer (How to Unlock: *Sophie (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Midori (How to Unlock: *Shiro (How to Unlock: *Kiragi (How to Unlock: *Asugi (How to Unlock: *Selkie (How to Unlock: *Hisame (How to Unlock: *Mitama (How to Unlock: *Caledori (How to Unlock: *Rhajat (How to Unlock: *Seigbert (How to Unlock: *Forrest (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ignatius (How to Unlock: *Velouria (How to Unlock: *Percy (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Ophelia (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Soleil (How to Unlock: *Nina (Fire Emblem Fates) (How to Unlock: *Athena Asamiya (How to Unlock: *Zara Young (How to Unlock: Complete Event 16: The Fate Of AnimeGirrll) Event Match: *Event 1: Mario's Adventure - Mario is on his adventure and must fight against Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania that is destroying the Mushroom Kingdom. Playable Character - Mario *Event 2: Jet's Revenge - Jet is on his nemesis mode by being a bad user and wants to cause trouble at The Lakeside by killing Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku. But Azura is protecting the Lion Guard by snapping him out of being a bad user with her song. Destroy her Lion Guard friends while avoiding her sing attack, and when she sings at you to snap you out of being a bad user don't get damaged by the water notes. Playable Character - Jet the Hawk *Event 3: Alice and the bullies - Alice is constantly getting bullied by Bowser Jr., Randy Betancourt and Ranamon at Pop'n Academy! Help her destroy those bullies by screaming "NO!" forming a pseudo projectile, dropping a girder on the opponent or summoning a troop of Carolyn's clones to stampede them. Playable character - Alice *Event 4: Challenge Island apocalypse - Three giant girls Azura, Maria Posada and Dark Magician Girl are destroying Challenge Island, Japan on Pablo and Tyrone's order after being hypnotized into doing the Backyardigans' dirty work. Facing them is a young red wingless seprent dragon named Dragon Justus. Playable character - Dragon Justus *Event 5: The Japanese white rabbit that cried Werewolf - Mimirin Midorihara is getting ambushed by a werewolf and its 2 allies: Shadow Kikko Hayashida and Shadow Akio Toriyama! Destroy them with your crying or your biting. Playable Character - Mimirin Midorihara *Event 6: Lunick's Adventure - Everyone has a dark side, Lunick has two. Playable Character - Lunick *Event 7: Bing Bong's rampage - Imagination Land is in trouble because of the basilisk monster. Only a true cat-elephant-dolphin hybrid can stop her. Playable character - Bing Bong *Event 8: It's past your bedtime - George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry are staying up for the night and are throwing an all night party. Maybe singing will stop them and put them to sleep. Playable character - Azura *Event 9: Gargantuans - Sharptooth VS Wendigomon, a big war of the Titans. Playable character - Sharptooth *Event 10: The Lady on the loose - Lady Maud is going out of control. Only one can put her down. Playable character - Choose any character *Event 11: Altea In Disaster - Gharnef And His Retainers Launch A Massive Terrorist Attack On Altea, Archanea. Marth Caught A Massive Terrorist Attack, And He Have The Only Way To Save Caeda. Playable Character - Marth *Event 12: Ike's Adventure - Ike And Lyndis Discussed Each Other About The Black Knight And Daein Attacking Crimea, And He And Lyndis Will Defeat All The Daein To Save His Allies In Greil Mercenaries. Playable Character - Ike *Event 13: Aine's Audition Rampage - The Audition Is Not Over Yet, And The Stage Ended Up Cause To Explode And Aine Will Defeat One Of The Enemies To Save Star Harmony Academy. Playable Character - Aine Yūki *Event 14: The Basilisk's return Hey Bing Bong , when did Giffany get so big, huh? Playable Character - Reggie (Free Birds) *Event 15: CardOfAnime102's Great Escape - When Ernesto De La Cruz Tries To Defeat A Summoner Named CardOfAnime102, But Lilly Crumpington Defend CardOfAnime102 And Escape. Playable Character - Lilly Crumpington *Event 16: The Fate Of AnimeGirrll - AnimeGirrll's Sword That Will Has A Variety Of Elements Where She Has. Should Geon Will Defend Her? Playable Characters - Geon (King Of The Monsters) *Event 17: Hyperforce Guard - Jinmay is getting under attack by Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung and Foo! Help Chiro protect her girlfriend by facing the Save-Ums. Playable Character - Chiro * * * Trivia *The only non-Sonic characters who can be playable are Alex Kidd, Nights and Billy Hatcher. *Aine's Final Smash Looks Similar To Samus' Zero Laser Category:Video Games Category:E rated video games Category:Super smash bros Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Lion Guard show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series Based On Fire Emblem Category:Series Based On Aikatsu Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Jetix show